A White Dawn
by Fire and Ice1
Summary: What happens when two people from different worlds have the same dream? Can both those worlds become one? Jareth/Sarah (This is my first FanFiction, so be nice)
1. The Recurring Dream

Limor Finkel  
  
He awoke with two cold drops of sweat running down his cheek. He had been dreaming about her, again. It was just the two of them, standing by a lake so beautiful as if to exude a life of its own. He could only thing of one thing that surpassed its beauty. Her. She turned over in her bed unable to fall into slumber again. She had been dreaming about him, again. There she was at the edge of a gorgeous lake not even noticing the trees and wildlife around her. All she saw were two pools of green and blue mismatched eyes staring into her green ones. She was thinking of only one thing now. Him. How slowly the years dwindled by without her at his side. A month seemed like an eternity, a year seemed like an age, but soon he would have his chance to see her again, face to face. Although this he did not know. The room was cold and dark. She could see no light except of the faint street lights. Only two were on, and quickly one burnt out. She could not fall back asleep. Why was she dreaming about him? She hated him, he hated her, right? She twisted her fingers 'round her midnight brown hair trying to think what could have caused these recurrent dreams. Suddenly she turned her attention out the road again, where the second street light had flickered down. She was in complete darkness, concentrating on those dreams. Him. Little did she realize, if she had turned her head less than an inch and looked out the window, she would have seen a pearly white owl staring at her with blue and green mismatched eyes. 


	2. Noises in the Night

He knew he shouldn't be there. It was strictly forbidden right? But he was king; he could do whatever he wanted, in the Underground at least. But this wasn't the Underground, this was a human's house, a mortal women's bedroom window. He slapped himself mentally, what would he tell the goblins when he returned to his throne room. It didn't matter; he loved her and wanted, no needed to be close by.  
  
He watched her as she twirled her fingers through her silky absentmindedly. What was she thinking about? Could her thoughts have strayed to him? He almost laughed out loud at that thought, she hated him, right?  
  
What was it about him that made her think about him so abruptly? She couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head, it was impossible. She had her chance to stay with him, five years ago exactly. He had promised her a beautiful estate within his kingdom, and all the riches and fame she could possibly imagine. But one key ingredient she thought was missing, love.  
  
She certainty didn't love him then. She was young and naïve. He had taken her younger brother and almost turned him into a goblin. How could she love someone who put her own brother in complete danger? These thoughts lingered for only a moment, when she fell heard a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Sarah," it called. It sounded almost as if the person who was speaking was completely out of breath. "Sarah," it spoke again. She knew that voice.  
  
Trembling, she forced herself out of the warm comforts of her bed, and walked subconsciously around the room to the door, fumbling as she tripped over the wooden plants of her floor in complete darkness.  
  
Finally she found the light switch, and the once dark room became illuminated with golden light. Impulsively she brought her hand to her eyes to shield herself from the blinding light. A short while a later, her eyes adjusted to the light and she viewed the area surrounding her.  
  
Her room had stayed the same over the last few years. Even while she was at college, her father and her step-mother did not change too much to her room. The one thing that was missing was a tiny, crimson red book. It reminded her to much of him.  
  
That's when she heard the name call again. It whispered to her almost like a willow tree swaying in the breeze, its branches creaking with old age. She put her hand nervously up to her lips and murmured a name lost to her,  
  
"Jareth." her voice so low that she could barely hear herself but it didn't matter, he heard all.  
  
It all sounded so right, the way his name rolled off her tongue. It made her feel safe even though it was just a name, he was just another person. He probably didn't even remember her.  
  
A loud noise sounded behind her and she quickly spun around to see where the noise was coming from. 


End file.
